1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of compensating for the seek errors of a pickup assembly, and more particularly to a method of compensating for the seek errors of a pickup assembly, which employs an algorithm that detects the tolerances of parts concerned with the transfer of a pickup assembly or variations in optical discs and compensates for the seek errors of the pickup assembly, thereby considerably reducing the seek time of a data processing apparatus using the pickup.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, in data processing apparatuses using optical pickups, such as a Compact Disc (CD) drive, a Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) drive, a Compact Disc-ReWritable (CD-RW) drive and the like, seek time, which is required for such a data processing apparatus to transfer its pickup assembly to a desired location on an optical disc and read data from the optical disc, is greatly affected by the performance of a pickup transfer mechanism for the transfer of the pickup assembly to the desirable position and an algorithm for the servo of the pickup. The performance of various kinds of data processing apparatuses using pickups is dependent upon seek speed at which data are sought.
However, various kinds of parts constituting such actual pickup transfer mechanisms have tolerances. Additionally, optical discs storing data have variations according to their manufacturers and kinds.
Therefore, in data processing apparatuses, such as the CD drive, the DVD drive, the CD-RW drive and the like, the seek time varies with products having their individual tolerances and with optical discs having variations in their track pitches.